Overcoming Obstacles
by mangafiction
Summary: what happens when reiji unravels the truth behind shiki? would naoya run away or gladly accept the fact. would the truth shatter their love? read to find out please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Overcoming Obstacles**_

_**Aoe Reiji x Shirakawa Naoya**_

Naoya and Reiji

_**Chapter 1: An Old Chapter of Life**_

_**After **__Takamiya and Izumi had decided to move to England, Aoe Reiji decided to tag along. It was seldom that he did something without reason and so the reason was – __he had decided to open a long closed chapter of his life – Shiki- to Naoya. __ As he had already accepted Naoya's presence in his life there was no meaning in hiding his past. Once he reaches England, they would go visit Shiki's grave and there he would unravel his past to Naoya. It was not so difficult to accept his past for what it was any longer._

_But once they arrived his resolution wavered. Seeing how happy Naoya was, he decided to wait. But Shiki had other plans for him. Once he and Takamiya returned after paying him a visit, they both found Naoya and Izumi sleeping. Afterwards they found that, mysteriously Shiki had come to visit their 'beloveds', and from hearing what they said he concluded that Shiki approved of their chosen ones so it was no longer necessary for him to hold back the truth._

_That night Naoya found it very hard to believe that his Aoe-san was snuggling up to him. Most of the time whenever he caught Aoe-san snuggling, it was always after they had made love. But most of the time Aoe-san fucked him senseless so he always thought it was too good to be true. But that night he felt as thought Aoe- san was hanging on to him for dear life, as though afraid that if he lost his hold, he would lose Naoya. So in order to comfort and ease-up Aoe-san, he too snuggled up to him deeper in his broad warm chest and consequently the tension in Aoe-san's body vanished. Naoya deduced that there was something that was bothering Aoe-san after coming here and he was determined to find what it was the very next day._

_**The next day**__ Takamiya noticed the tension hanging around his friend Reiji and Naoya worrying his mind out and decided to talk to his friend. But after breakfast Reiji announced that he and Naoya were going out for the day and would be back the next day. This worried him even more and he cornered him aside to talk._

_What are you doing Reiji? He asked tensed._

_What? Reiji countered. I am just taking him to visit Shiki._

_OH! So have you decided to take Naoya-san as your 'beloved'? He smirked. _

_What nonsense are you sprouting? Just mind your own business; Aoe said angrily and departed from the room before Takamiya could retort back._

_On their way, Aoe continuously thought about it but couldn't disregard the feelings of anxiety he felt about accepting Naoya. He couldn't neglect the feeling of nervousness he got from thinking that he might lose Naoya. But as soon as he felt Naoya's warmth against him, he felt calm wash over him. He felt confident that whatever the reason Naoya would surely understand, after all (he thought quite proudly) Naoya was his chosen one. That reason satisfied him enough. _

_**Naoya **__wondered what was wrong with Aoe-san but as he seemed to be in deep thought the entire time in the car, he thought Aoe-san must have some kind of reason behind the silent behavior. He felt excited at the very thought that they were going on some kind of a date but kept the idea at bay. But when he noticed they were entering the graveyard, he still felt a bit disappointed. But, oh well._

_Naoya was silently____waiting____for Aoe-san to start when they came to a stop in front of a tombstone, named __**Shiki Tachibana**__. Naoya stopped in his tracks staring at the name and stuttered, Aoe-san, was the person from that day a ghost spirit?_

_Aoe Reiji thought for a moment and then said, if I knew the answer to that question then I might have not wasted so much time. Takamiya have always called Shiki our mischievous_

_black-haired angel because he thinks that Shiki is looking after us from heaven. _

_**Shiki was the first person I ever fell in love with before you. **_

_This revelation shook Naoya to the core. Though he always felt that there was someone special in his Aoe-san's life but he could never have thought that it was Shiki. Naoya was completely frozen in his place, completely incapable of any thoughts and when Reiji tried to rouse him from his reverie Naoya ran away from that place leaving Reiji alone at that place all on his own._

_As Aoe Reiji watched Naoya run away from the cemetery he thought, was it wrong for him to expect that Naoya would understand his relationship with Shiki and accept it? Did he expect too much from Naoya? Was it wrong of him to think that Naoya would never let him go through that pain again? Was it?_

_But he was never going to get the answers to those questions ever again or is it just his preoccupied heart that is dwelling over unnecessary things and thinking that Naoya has left him alone? _

_**Naoya**__ couldn't think of anything. What was he to do now? Aoe-san loved Shiki even though he was long dead. How could anyone go through so much pain in a single lifetime? How much more can a person tolerate without exploding?_

_First his parents died then he spent 3 years living hand-to-mouth. He thought his miseries have finally ended when Aoe-san took him in but no, the man he fell in love with loves someone else even after that person is __**DEAD!**_

_And Aoe-san how could he betray him? Naoya gave him everything he anyone could ever ask for- unconditional love, warmth, loyalty, submission. He accepted everything but this? He wasn't so sure. He was all alone in this world and always will be. But …..was Aoe-san ever happy with all the wealth around him? _

_From what he had understood from various talks between Kiichi-sensei and Kashima-san and from what he had seen, his Aoe-san had suffered a lot more and bore everything without a complaint. He never had a shoulder to cry on or any pleasant memories to rely. He was and had always been all alone._

_And finally, he just ran away, too scared to confront the truth, after years of patiently waiting to hear about Aoe-san's past from himself. When finally Aoe-san decided to trust him with his past, he ran away. What was he to do now?_

_**Naoya**__ sat thinking deeply in his room. He couldn't even think of confronting Aoe-san. He felt ashamed of himself. He always thought that his past was tragic, that he has suffered more than anyone but, he was absolutely wrong. And despite all this Aoe-san loved him and listened to him whining and complaining about his unfortunate events of life. How could he even think of becoming an equal of Aoe-san when he was nothing more than a spoiled brat? He sat thinking for a long time but couldn't come to any conclusion and gave up. He was just a brat after all._

_Just as he was thinking of going to Aoe-san for understanding, he heard faint knocks on the door. Takamiya-san was outside asking about Aoe-san. The fact worried him. They had left early in the morning and now it was almost nightfall, where could Aoe-san have gone? He didn't know! What was he to do now?_

_As he explained all the events to Takamiya-san, instead of getting angry, he laughed out loud. Naoya couldn't understand anything. Seeing he baffled Naoya, he said, you don't need to worry; you both just had a misunderstanding which you need to clear. Now you just need to figure out where Reiji could be right now._

_But… I'm a complete stranger to London. Aoe-san could be anywhere, Naoya countered._

_Yes, Takamiya agreed, but he told you everything about himself today so he would be where it all started for him._

_But before Naoya could question any further, Takamiya hurried out of the room leaving Naoya pondering deeply. He couldn't think of any place Aoe-san could've gone. Takamiya-san said that I would find the answer in what I information I gained. But that the only thing he did was accompany Aoe-san to the graveyard where he told him the time and place he met Shiki__**…**_

_That was his answer- __**the park where they both met.**_

_**Naoya **__hurried over to the park, which Aoe-san had showed him earlier. He was sure he would be there because that was the only memorable place for him. Soon Naoya found himself searching for Aoe-san. _

_The park was completely deserted and dark but Naoya knew Aoe-san would be there. And sure enough he found him sitting on a park bench all alone, looking miserable and helpless. Naoya felt sad seeing his Aoe-san like that and moved to sit beside him. _

_Reiji was completely unaware of Naoya's presence. He was completely immersed in his own little world. _

_Aoe-san, I'm sorry; Naoya said quietly._

_Aoe jumped, hearing the sudden apology and found Naoya sitting beside him. He didn't know how he came to know but he was too sad to figure it out. Lovers were unlucky for him. Whenever he fell in love, the nature took them away from him- first Shiki and now Naoya. Why doesn't he learn from his mistakes? _

_It's not your fault Naoya. It's me who is responsible for my own damn mistakes and unhappiness. The old man said it right- it is my fate to spend my entire life alone, just like him. Humph, even he had his share of love from Nishiki but me, I had two lovers but one died and the other couldn't tolerate the fact that I loved someone else in the past. They both couldn't take the burden of falling in love with me._

_That's enough Aoe-san; Naoya said. Don't go blaming yourself for something you are not responsible for. Do you understand Aoe-san?_

_No, I fucking don't; Aoe-san replied. Just leave me alone._

_I absolutely won't; Naoya retorted. I understand what I did was wrong and you have the right to be angry but that doesn't mean you won't even listen to what I have to say, all right? Now then, just let me explain Aoe-san._

_What's there to explain Naoya? You ran away, for god's sake! You can't accept the fact that I could love someone other than you. You've just come to tell me that you're breaking up with me. But I don't want to hear it. I am a coward and I just don't want to lose you. So let me live my fantasy and just leave me alone._

_And that's where you're wrong Aoe-san. I didn't come here to break up with you nor would I ever, no matter how much I get hurt. Because you are the person who brought me alive and I would always love you, no matter what happens._

_I agree that I ran away because I couldn't tolerate the fact that I loved someone else but I didn't come back for the same reason. And do you know why did I apologize?_

_Because you fell in love with me; Aoe-san answered. What's the mystery in it?_

_Aoe-san, are you even listening to what I have been saying? I apologized because I hurt you and your love by running away. I forgot the pain of losing someone dear, from all the love I have got during these years. I forgot the feeling of despair, suffering and of the continuous want of death. I forgot all this because you made me forget all this and filled my life with your love warmth. But I couldn't the same for you. I am sorry, Aoe-san. I have failed you. I don't deserve your love. _

_What nonsense are you sprouting? Aoe-san asked. You did no such thing. Drive those thoughts away from your mind._

_Aoe-san; Naoya said. What happened with you and Shiki-san was unfortunate but I would like to think that he wasn't the ideal partner for you. But now that you've finally opened yourself up to me I want to become your life partner in every way possible- physically, mentally and emotionally._

_Those are some seriously cheesy lines you are saying right now; Aoe-san smirked as Naoya blushed furiously. Well I don't mind, someone's got to be a romantic outside of bed out of the two! But I swear Naoya this is your last chance of getting away from me, after this for all eternity you would be stuck with this horny bastard and I am not letting you go. Understand?_

_I do understand; Naoya answered. But beware Aoe-san I might compete against you regarding ho...horn …horn…... horniness in the coming years. _

_Says someone who is bushing as red as a tomato currently; Aoe-san laughed. Come now, Naoya we must hurry home. I must punish you for making me feel miserable._

_Yes, Aoe-san; Naoya replied blushing. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Overcoming Obstacles**_

_Chapter 02_

Naoya didn't know what to do anymore. Only moments earlier he was worrying himself out about how Aoe-san would react. But it looked like both of them were over thinking the consequences of their actions. Though Naoya would never think of hurting and leaving Aoe-san, he still hurt him. But he couldn't help it. He could never tolerate the fact that he has to share **his** Aoe-san with someone, even if the other person was dead. He never knew himself to be possessive but it was also true that he had never experienced competition in Aoe-san's love.

But it was alright now. Both of them were merely in love with each other and wanted to monopolize their other half. Reiji had always been fiercely possessive of Naoya, but it felt nice to feel that in return. Naoya truly felt that he should belong to him alone.

Soon they reached the house and found a note at the doorstep from Takamiya saying:

We are out for the night. Enjoy!

That man! Aoe said angrily. He finds it amusing when we are fighting. Well, it doesn't matter after all I'm not going to let you sleep a wink tonight. Naoya nodded and followed Aoe-san to their bedroom.

Naoya personally thought that though Shiki might have been in love with Aoe-san but at that moment it was him whom Aoe-san loved. The fate wanted the two of them together and Shiki might not have loved him foe real because from what he had heard from Takamiya-san he had been in love with his father, which left Aoe-san alone so god decided to pair them together. Naoya had always thought himself to be unfortunate because he was the sole survivor of the accident, but if that was price he was to pay for Aoe-san's love…. he would gladly pay it. And he would never regret it.

Reiji and Naoya took a shower together where Reiji drowned Naoya in his love to wash away all their doubts along with the day's tiredness. Soon they moved their love making to the bed and sated themselves until dawn, reassuring themselves again and again of their love for each other through their words, bodies so that never in their near future could they be separated away again.


End file.
